1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filter and muffler device used in an exhaust system, especially to a detachable filter and muffler device used in an exhaust system.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional filter and muffler devices used in exhaust pipes of vehicles are fixed within the exhaust pipes. In such structures, back pressure will rise when particles or other dirt accumulate, and cause a reduction of engine power, or even damage the engine system. Furthermore, the filter and muffler device can only be replaced together with the entire exhaust pipe after a long duration of use. Since exhaust pipes last longer than before, such replacements are wasteful.